


The Supplication

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Other, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: After all these years, after all this suffering, this is the last straw for her. Her son, her Rudolf and he, always he, with his eternal presence, his sharp gaze, his taunting smile. After all these years, after all the times he has made her this proposal, he rejects her. [Drabble, Translation of my work: 'De Smeekbede']





	The Supplication

_“Elisabeth.”_

 “Enough!” she screams, a piercing scream. Her face, once so very beautiful, pale and twisted now, her body weak and skin and bones.

 “Enough! Leave me alone! Haven’t you tormented me enough? You take _everything_ away from me! My father, my daughter, my _son._ Am I not enough for you? Well look, you can get me! Take pity on me, and _take_ me. Free me. I beg you.”

After all these years, after all this suffering, this is the last straw for her. Her son, her Rudolf and _he,_ always he, with his eternal presence, his sharp gaze, his taunting smile.

They have had everything, everything but this: the fairytale meeting, the bridal dance, shared for better and for worse. Only the kiss rests them, de fist and the last one, the liberation.

And he denies her this. After everything, everything he has done to her, everything he has taken away from her, how many times he has made this proposal, has pestered her with nightmarish visions, lust, his company, and now he rejects her.

“No. Not like this, not now. I don’t want you, I don’t _need_ you.” He throws her words back at her face, as a smack in the face, and she _falls,_ she collapses, spent, without any courage left.

And for the first time, for the very first time, the only time that she longs for him so deeply and begs and calls him—

He leaves her alone.


End file.
